This application claims the priority of German application 199 58 996.8, filed Dec. 8, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a transverse-member module for a front- or rear-side end region of a motor vehicle, having a box-shaped flexible member from which protrude two deformation units which are spaced apart parallel to each other and are intended for connection to a respective longitudinal member of a body-supporting structure of the motor vehicle.
A transverse-member module of this type is disclosed in German Patent Document DE 195 11 868 A1 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,367). The transverse-member module has a flexible member which runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is of box-shaped design by the joining together of two half-shells. The flexible member can be secured with the aid of deformation units to two longitudinal members of the body-supporting structure, the deformation units protruding at right angles from the flexible member and, when the transverse-member module is fitted, being connected in alignment with the longitudinal members in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The deformation units are designed as sheet-metal boxes which are more resistant to deformation than the flexible members.
An object of the invention is to provide a transverse-member module of the type mentioned above which has a simplified structure and ensures cost-effective production.
This object is achieved in that the flexible member is formed by two vertical profiles arranged spaced apart and parallel one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and by at least two horizontal profiles which extend between the vertical profiles and are arranged spaced apart and parallel one above another in the vertical direction of the vehicle, the horizontal profiles being of structurally identical design. The vertical profiles and the horizontal profiles therefore produce a stable box profile for the flexible member, the profiles, when produced from metal sheet, preferably being welded. However, the vertical and horizontal profiles may also be connected to one another with the aid of fastening elements in the form of rivets, screws or the like according to other contemplated embodiments of the invention. The structurally identical design of the horizontal profiles results in a simple and cost-effective structure for the flexible member. In addition to the two necessary horizontal profiles which contribute to the box shape of the flexible member, one or more further horizontal profiles may also be arranged between the vertical profiles, thereby resulting in a further increase in the resistance to bending of the flexible member. The selection of the number of horizontal profiles to be used is undertaken as a function of the loading demands made in each case on the transverse-member module.
In one refinement of the invention, each horizontal profile has a U-shaped profile, the two U limbs each forming bearing flanges for the plane connection to the vertical profiles. This ensures a particularly stable connection of the horizontal profiles to the vertical profiles.
In a further refinement of the invention, the two vertical profiles are of structurally identical design. This results in a further reduction in the outlay on production for the transverse-member module, since both the horizontal profiles and the vertical profiles are of structurally identical design in each case.
In a further refinement of the invention, a profiled strip provided with sockets for add-on parts is provided in the region of a lower edge of the vertical profile which is at the rear-based on a normal direction of travel. As a result, the vertical profile at the rear side has an additional function by also serving as a support for add-on parts.
In a further refinement of the invention, the profiled strip is designed as an integral continuation of the vertical profile. A structure for the transverse-member module is thereby obtained which is further simplified.
In a further refinement of the invention, the deformation units are designed as energy-absorbing sheet-metal structures which are connected rigidly to the flexible member. As a result, the transverse-member module is designed as a compact sheet-metal constructional unit which can be joined together entirely beforehand and can be connected to the longitudinal members as a finished constructional unit.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.